


Feeling the Burn

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity, Chastity Device, F/M, Femdom, Gym, exercise, male chastity, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: I know personal trainers are supposed to keep you motivated, but this is borderline sadistic!
Relationships: Wii Fit Trainer/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Feeling the Burn

I strolled into the gym. The sun had already gone down hours ago. My current... restriction had led to some pent-up frustration and I was looking for some way to burn it off. Fortunately, exercise is exactly what would relieve my aggression. But unfortunately, the person who was the source of my frustration would be found inside the gym. She liked to give me her private weekly workout sessions when no one else was around…

I walk into the locker room, preparing to get changed. The white-and-light-green color scheme of the tiles gave me a Pavlovian semi-erection. But despite my arousal, there was not a soul in sight. Until, of course, my trainer walked in the room, in blatant disregard for the fact that it's the men's locker room, and the fact that she's a woman. She was dressed as she normally was: in nothing but a blue tank top and skintight yoga pants. In other words: eighty percent of her gorgeous white skin was on display, and little of the parts that weren't were hardly left to the imagination. Being a fitness nut left her in amazing shape, well toned and slender, but not overly muscular. A perky mid-sized bosom, a well-sculpted athletic ass, and long, smooth legs.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." I say.  
"It's my gym, isn't it?" She retorts.  
"Well yeah, but get out, I gotta get changed." I reply.  
She lets out a single laugh. "It's not as if you have anything to hide that I haven't already seen." She said. "Besides, the monster's still in his cage, right?" She adds with another chortle.  
I sigh. "Yes." I admit.

"Well then lets see it!" She says, pointing between my legs.  
With another sigh, I pull down my pants to reveal my great secret: My trainer had locked up my junk in a chastity cage. The cold, unfeeling metal of the cage prevented me from touching my penis, and as such, I had been unable to have sex or masturbate for the last two weeks. (Not that the former was ever a problem, since I wasn't exactly getting girls.)  
As soon as my caged genitalia was on display, the semi-erect shaft constantly struggling against the rigid aluminum bars was apparently an amusing enough sight that a smirk crossed her lips.  
"Remind me why I agreed to this?" I asked.

"I told you, there are two reasons I locked you up: Your constant masturbation was lowering your testosterone levels, and thus lowering your maximum physical potential. Second, your desire to orgasm again will motivate you to meet your fitness goals that much faster."

Of course, I suspected she also had a secret third reason: She was just plain sadistic and loved to watch me squirm. Every time I had seen her since she put the cage on, she had engaged in some sort of sexual teasing, like wearing skimpier and skimpier workout attire, and doing yoga poses that would ensure I got a good look at her beautiful athletic ass. I think that knowing I had such a boner for her but couldn't jerk off to her was some kind of power thing that she got off on.

"And you and I both know the cage is good for you! Before this, the only exercise you got was working out your dominant arm, if you know what I mean!" She laughed at her own joke, making a quick 'jerk-off' gesture. "Remind me, how long's it been since you were locked up?" She asked.

"A month." I answered. I didn't even have to think about it. All I could think about the last thirty days had been the cage and the glorious day when I'll finally be released from it.

"Oh, that's right! I remember now, cause I had to rush-order a new cage for you. I didn't have any that were sized extra extra small!" She said with a slight giggle. God, did she know how to utterly emasculate a man.  
"Y'know, everyone always says the second month of chastity is the hardest." She grinned again, just as she had when I had first unveiled my caged prisoner. "I look forward to hearing your opinion on the subject." She said coldly, before her voice picked up and became teasing again. "Unless of course by some miracle you reach your target weight before the end of next month. I have to say, If you can pull off a feat like that, I might be impressed enough to help you out with that first orgasm once that cage is off!"

I froze. Did she just sincerely volunteer to have sex with me? Well, she said 'help me out.' Whatever that means, but whatever it meant, I was in. My mind filled with visions of her wrapping her skilled lips around my cock, or the image of her spreading her legs wide with her inhuman flexibility to allow me to enter her tight little honeypot. Even just a quick handjob from my trainer sounded like absolute heaven, her white feminine fingers quickly gliding up and down my erect shaft. All these visions turned my semi into a full-blown boner, which visibly throbbed and struggled to exist in the confines of its cock-prison.

"Well, looks like that did the trick!" She said with another laugh. I had forgotten my junk was still out in the open. With that, she turned on her heels and walked back out to the gym floor, knowing full well that she had just poured gasoline on the fire that was my burning loins.

I followed her out to the gym. She told me to start with a warm-up on the stationary bike, while she'd use the treadmill directly in front of it. So, with little choice but to do what she'd said, I hopped on the bike as she stepped up on the treadmill.

After a while on the bike, I manage to momentarily forget about my burning need to orgasm. Maybe because blood flow was going other places and I couldn't feel my erection pressing against my cage anymore. But then, my trainer, the most savage motivator in world history, pulled another unbelievably cruel trick.

"Whoo, getting hot in here..." I hear her idly state. But the action that followed might have been one of the most sadistic acts in history: With a motion lasting a fraction of a second, she gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. Of course, she was facing away from me, so I couldn't see the sight I yearned for: Her wonderful, gravity-defying bosom was on display, yet just out of my perception. All the effort I had gone through to forget my angry erection had gone to waste: I felt it expand to fill my cage in an instant.

While the sight of her gorgeous, toned back was also great, no prize could compare, especially when the bouncing caused by her running offered an occasional teasing glimpse of sideboob.

Once her watch beeped, she quickly pulled the tank top back over her head and turned back around, her devilish grin knowing exactly what she'd done to me.

"Feeling warmed up?" She asked, barely suppressing a torrent of sadistic laughter. The next month was gonna be absolute hell.


End file.
